Broadly stated, the IORA CCOP exists to further the progress in preventing, detecting, treating, recovering from, and curing cancer. Specifically, the IORA CCOp seeks to improve outcomes for cancer victims in central Illinois; add to the knowledge of the efficacy of known and new cancer treatments; educate the health care professions and the general public of the importance of prevention, early detection, and proper treatment of cancer; and finally, improve accessibility to cancer treatments and methodologies. The IORA CCOP and its affiliates offer nationally based research protocols to patients in a 17-county catchment area (population 960,000+). This area spans nearly 12,000 square miles of mostly rural country. The affiliates make possible the achievement of the IORA's goals. Because of these 20 sites, most people are within an hour's drive (and often much less) of the most current cancer protocols and cancer related technologies such as SPECT, MRI, CT scan, and radiation therapy. Through the affiliates the IORA CCOP draws protocol enrollees from a large section of the state. Because cancer patients are seen in the affiliate's community, the oncologist closely coordinates patient care with the hometown doctor. This permits the extension of the specialist's cancer care expertise to the front line physician. A broad referral network among the affiliates, the IoRA, Midwest Radiation Therapy Consultants, Ltd.s and two larger component hospitals supports patient protocol enrollment, transfer of research knowledge, and professional and community participation in cancer education. The IORA CCOP uses research designs and protocols from the North Central Cancer Treatment Group, Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group, Radiation Therapy Treatment Group, and the National Cancer Institute. Since 1982, IORA CCOP has enjoyed an excellent working relationship with these groups. The IORA protocol review system at two component hospitals, the American College of Surgeons certified computerized cancer registry, the cancer coordinating committee, IORA data management coordination, a centralized patient log and quality control systems, and a high level of IORA oncology team commitment to CCOP support research methodologies. Through the already established programs, the IORA CCOP expects to continue to accrue patients to support research protocols while at the same time providing excellent cancer care to the people of central Illinois.